The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia grown as an ornamental plant for garden and landscape. The new invention from the family Lamiaceae is known botanically as Salvia xhybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ULTRA VIOLET’.
‘ULTRA VIOLET’ was discovered as a chance seedling resulting from uncontrolled open cross-pollination between an individual Salvia lycioides (species, unpatented) as female parent and an individual Salvia greggii ‘Pink Preference’ (unpatented) as male parent. Salvia lycioides seed was collected in 2003 and sown by the inventors to produce a commercial crop. The inventors discovered ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ in and amongst the resulting commercial crop of Salvia lycioides at the inventors' nursery in Fort Collins, Colo. The inventors selected ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ in 2003 based on the criteria of flower color and flower quantity.
Distinguishing characteristics of the new variety named ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ include compact habit, small aromatic green leaves, small overall shrub size, many flowers, dark calyces and deep-purple flower color. The deep-purple flowers combine with the dark calyces to create a fluorescent quality to the flower appearance. The stems and foliage of ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ exhibit aromatic properties. Shrub dimensions in the first year are 30 cm. in height and 30 cm. in width. Mature dimensions range from 60 cm to 90 cm. in height and from 60 cm to 90 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include full sun, well draining soil, and minimal water. ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ is generally hardy to USDA Zone 6, but established plants appear to exhibit adaptability to extreme cold.
‘ULTRA VIOLET’ is distinguishable from the parents by flower color, foliage size, and overall shrub size. The overall shrub and leaf of ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ are intermediate in size between those of the parents. ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ is distinguishable from the parents by deep-purple flower color. Salvia lycioides exhibits blue flower color and Salvia greggii ‘Pink Preference’ exhibits reddish-pink flower color. The closest comparison plant is Salvia greggii ‘Pink Preference’. ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by flower color, flower quantity, leaf size, and overall shrub size.
The first asexual propagation of ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ took place in 2004 at the inventors' nursery in Fort Collins, Colo. The method used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘ULTRA VIOLET’ has been determined stable, uniform, and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.